The present invention relates to a holder for mounting a fitting member to a member by inserting the holder into a fitting hole of the member and engaging a hook member of the fitting member therein, and an engaging mechanism thereof.
As shown in FIG. 14, a rear seat 80 in a vehicle is generally assembled such that a retainer 74 for the seat is inserted into a fitting hole 72 provided to a panel 70 on a rear side and outer pawls 76 are engaged therewith, and a seat wire 82 in a U shape provided on a back surface of the rear seat 80 is engaged with inner pawls 78 of the retainer 74 for the seat.
A leg portion 84 of the retainer 74 for the seat is formed in a bag or closed shape since a sealing property for shutting out water, odors and noises outside the vehicle is required. The leg portion 84 is integrally formed with the outer pawls 76.
Incidentally, in order to retain flexibility of the outer pawls 76 and reduce the insertion force of the seat wire 82, the leg portion 84 is made thin around the outer pawls 76. However, when the vehicle is collided and an impact is applied to the outer pawls 76, the thin portions L of the leg portion 84 may be broken.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention has been made, and an object of the present invention is to provide a holder having a reduced insertion force and improved impact resistance for a leg portion.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.